


Sweat and Tears

by anakinbridger541



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [11]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinbridger541/pseuds/anakinbridger541
Summary: Brendon knew he needed Dallon, but when he went into labor, he REALLY needed him.





	Sweat and Tears

“Ah, God, make it stop!!!”

Brendon held Dallon’s hand tight in his, screaming in pain. Damn it, why did having babies have to hurt so much? He wasn’t even to the pushing part and he already hated this.

“Easy, Bren…just breathe…” Dallon rubbed his boyfriend’s hand softly, just trying to calm him. “You can do this.”

“How…how long has it been?” Brendon asked, calming down from the contraction a little.

“Umm…including the car ride…” Dallon thought for a minute. “About three hours.”

“Really?” Brendon blinked incredulously. That can’t be right…oh God. 

“Yeah. Don’t worry…I’m sure it won’t be…long.” Dallon really doubted it. He was trying to be positive, but he’d heard delivery room stories of labors that’d gone on for days…even a week. He wouldn’t let it go that long, of course, but still…he had a feeling Brendon wasn’t gonna be any happier the longer it went on.   
"When can I get the epidural?“ Brendon asked, eyes closed as he tried to relax into the pillows. 

“Farther in, otherwise it can slow the contractions.” Dallon kissed his temple.   
“You’re just gonna have to wait it out for a while, Bren, at least three more centimeters.”

Brendon whined softly, gripping his hand again. 

“Fuck…how am I gonna do this, Dallon?”

“Like a champ,” Dallon assured him. “You are the strongest and most talented person I know, not to mention one of the most flexible.”

“How appropriate of you to say.”

“I’m trying to be sweet here, gutterbrains.” Dallon rested a hand on his bump.   
“Think about it, B…this is all gonna be gone soon, and you’ll have a baby in your arms to boot.”

“Yeah…‘least there’s that.” Brendon exhaled slowly. “Okay…I think I can do this…nonono gah!”

Dallon winced as Brendon’s hand clenched his again, his boyfriend spiraling into another torrent of pain. He bit his tongue, trying to encourage him without squeaking out any words. This was gonna be a long day.

***

“Get. It. Out.”

Brendon leaned back against the pillows again, whimpering softly as his muscles tightened again. God, he hated this, he hated this so much. He wanted the hurting to stop, he wanted his baby already. Hadn’t he already waited nine months!? Why wasn’t that enough?

“You’re almost there, Brendon,” Dallon promised, dabbing some sweat gently from his boyfriend’s face. “Just a little longer and our baby’ll be here.”

“You keep saying that,” Brendon almost growled. “Stop lying to me.”

“Hey, hey, don’t get…okay, I’m sorry, I’m trying to help, really I am.” Dallon was running out of things to say. “Just…just breathe and hold on a while longer. It’s not gonna go on forever.”

“I-I know….just feels like it.” Brendon sighed shakily, blinking a few tears back. “I-It hurts, I hate it…I want it to stop, I want my baby.”

“Honey, hey.” Dallon held him gently in a sort of hug, Brendon’s head against his chest as he softly rubbed his back. “It’s gonna be okay, I promise.”

“Wh-what if…if after all this the baby doesn’t like me,” Brendon cried, shaking softly.

“Impossible.” Dallon kissed his head. “You have been amazing all this time, Brendon, giving up smoking, drinking, and performing up until the last minute. Babe, you are already an amazing mom, and I know when that baby gets here, you are going to be the center of their life.”

Brendon sniffed a little, looking up at him. Dallon always stayed so cool through everything. It was so amazingly admirable, and…fuck, he had the perfect man.

“Alright…I trust you, babe.” He smiled weakly. “I’m gonna get through this…for you and the baby.”

“That’s my guy.” Dallon kissed his hand, holding it tight. Almost there.

***

If Brendon thought labor was hard, delivery made him forget, because this was much worse. Between pushing and trying to breathe in between, the whole thing was killing him. How the fuck was he fitting the baby out of there? It was an entire baby! It wasn’t that small! 

“I can’t…Dallon, I can’t do this anymore,” Brendon gasped. “It’s too-too much…agh, I’m out of energy.”

“You can’t give up now,” Dallon insisted, leg bouncing a little in his seat. “You’ve just gotta push a little bit more.”

“Yes, we’ve got the head,” the doctor added. “Just the shoulders to go…give it one more big push.”

Brendon nodded, taking a few deep breaths before he pushed again with a near shriek. He was sure he was using up all four octaves of his voice through this whole process…but joking aside, when he heard a cry that wasn’t his, he fell back on the bed, totally exhausted and done, but relieved of tremendous pressure. 

“You did it, Bren,” Dallon said excitedly, beaming as he watched them take the little one away. “You had the baby.”

“I-I did…” Brendon breathed deeply, looking up at Dallon. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Dallon kissed his forehead softly. “You were so strong, and you powered through it. Our baby boy is here.”

Brendon watched, trying not to cry as the little bundle was handed to him. He shifted the baby slightly to see his little face, caressing his cheek as the crying calmed. Brendon kissed the baby’s forehead, sniffling softly again. 

“He made it…God, he’s gorgeous.” Brendon laughed softly as the baby squirmed a little, letting out a big yawn.

“Yeah he did, babe,” Dallon agreed, brushing the baby’s hair back a bit. “He made it…and so did you.”


End file.
